


i've seen fairytales reflect in your eyes and your lips have a happy ending

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Kara's life is just beginning when she meets Lena on a bus. She doesn't think she'll ever see her again.orA story inspired by an old song I found on an old playlist, a girl I saw on my bus trip to Italy, and my long rides on the shitty, tiny elevator in my dorm building.





	i've seen fairytales reflect in your eyes and your lips have a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 AM and my internet is shitty but I couldn't sleep until I posted this. Enjoy!

Kara’s rudely woken up by the bus coming to a less than graceful stop. She grumbles. This bus driver seems to not be concerned with the fact that it’s two in the morning and that that means most of his passengers are asleep, and maybe he should at least  _try_ to stop the bus in a manner that’s conducive to that.

Her annoyance is short-lived, though, when she wakes up enough to remember why she’s on this cross-country bus in the first place.

She got a  _job._ Her dream job, actually, and right out of college, too.

See, Kara’s a humble journalism graduate of a humble state school, but before she graduated she happened to write an article for the school publication that caught the eye of none other than Cat Grant. Kara received a call from the Queen of All Media herself not three weeks ago, inviting her to come work for CatCo in National City. Apparently, Kara’s story on corruption in the police department of her small home town was “almost riveting” and her talent would be “completely wasted if not cultivated”. Kara didn’t hesitate to accept – she’d been planning to apply to CatCo anyway, her sister was already working in National City, and  _Cat Grant_ called her personally to offer her mentorship. Who the hell was she to even think about not taking it?

So here she is, twenty-two years old and about to start her dream life. Even if she has to take this dumb  _inconsiderate_  bus to get there. She grumbles again and tries to get comfortable in her seat, when someone squeezes by her, the person’s bag catching on the cord of Kara’s earphones and ripping them from her ears.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Did I wake you?”

The girl scrambles to pick Kara’s earphones up off the floor, her bag effectively hitting Kara in the face, and Kara instinctively grabs her upper arms to still her movement before either of them get more hurt, or worse, they wake up everyone on the bus.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she whispers. “You get settled, I’ll get those.”

The other girl smiles bashfully, grateful, and proceeds to stow her bag before sitting down in the seat across the aisle from Kara. Luckily, the bus isn’t that full, and she gets a full two-seater to herself, just like Kara. The stranger smiles at her.

“Sorry, for waking you.”

Kara rolls her eyes good-naturedly, though she can’t help but return the grin. “You didn’t, don’t worry. Fair warning, this bus driver isn’t a fan of smooth stops.”

“Good to know,” the stranger replies. “I’ll let you get back to sleep, then, and I could use some shut-eye myself. It’s quite tiring, getting ready to be on a bus at two AM. Who knew?”

Kara laughs softly. There’s a distracting lilt to this girl’s voice, some slight accent she can’t place, and if it wasn’t the middle of the night she’d definitely want to continue speaking to her. As it is, though, she can see exhaustion pulling at green eyes, and she pops an earphone back in.

“Good night, then,” she says, and the stranger returns the sentiment before slipping on her own headphones and closing her eyes.

***

When Kara next wakes up, the sun is just coming up, and it casts the bus in an almost magical light that makes it seem not quite real. The first thing she sees is the other girl, and in the almost daylight, she can make out a little more of her. Her hair is really as dark as it had looked in the dark of the previous night, her skin a flawless porcelain. She’s curled up into what cannot be a comfortable position, and Kara slightly stretches out her own sore muscles at the reminder. (Sleeping on buses  _really_ sucks.) She’s wearing cut off skinny jeans, with a black T-shirt and a combination of yellow socks and green Vans that makes Kara chuckle to herself.

_Ten bucks says she’s gay,_ she thinks.

She finds herself unable to fall back asleep, and upon checking her phone, realizes that they’ll be in National City in just a couple of hours anyway. She texts Alex, wondering if her sister will take the bet.

_Wanna bet ten bucks on my gaydar being wrong?_

_It’s 5 in the morning, Kara. Is this really pertinent information?_

_Why are you up, then?_

_I just got back from the night shift, and I have to pick you up in two hours._

_Sorry :(_

_No need to apologize. That’s what sisters are for <3_

_Get some sleep. I’ll see you soon!_

_See you!_

***

The other girl doesn’t wake up until they stop in National City, and she barely shoots Kara a smile before she’s getting her things together, obviously in a rush to get off the bus.

_She must have someone waiting for her._

She gets off the bus just ahead of Kara, and Kara watches as she cranes her neck to look for someone. She obviously spots this person, and practically sprints toward a tall, dark-haired girl, maybe a little older than Kara guesses the girl to be, about Alex’s age. She drops her bags and jumps into this other girl’s arms, and they kiss passionately. Kara looks away, but can’t help her grin.

_Called it._

She spots Alex waving at her from across the road, and waves back before making her way over. She has a warm, pleasant feeling in her chest. It’s silly, but the whole bus-girl thing feels like a good sign. Like good things are waiting for her here.

Her life is just beginning, and she has a whole lot of potential.

***

Kara slumps against the wall of the tiny elevator in her apartment building, and fights the urge to heave a tremendous sigh. She absently notes that yet another penis has been drawn on the back wall of the elevator. She turns her music up, closes her tired eyes, rubs them behind her glasses.

Honestly, her life feels like the angsty, black-and-white exposition of some teenage anthem music video right now, and has for some time. Six months in National City, and still she has nearly nothing to show for it. Six months at CatCo Media, and nothing but useless fluff pieces to her name. At least she’d moved out of Alex’s apartment two months ago.

But still, she’d moved here to study under Cat Grant and become a kickass investigative reporter. Instead, she’s the underling of Snapper Carr, the human embodiment of the grumpy cat meme, who keeps assigning her pieces about kittens in trees or gulls in the bay or who knows what else. In the beginning, it had made sense. She understood that he wanted to test her; she was, after all, a recent graduate with no previous experience. But it’s been six months, she’s more than proved herself, and Kara doesn’t want to be  _that girl,_ but she’d been hand-picked by Cat Grant. So why does she have a brand new assignment for a fluff piece about yet another animal shelter opening in the city? She could be doing so much more!

Especially now. You’d think with the Luthor scandal coming to light it would be all hands on deck at a media empire like CatCo, but no. Apparently  _Kara’s_  hands aren’t needed.

Kara lets her head thump against the wall behind her. She wouldn’t be surprised to open her eyes to find that everything’s in black and white, after all. It would fit the current theme, as well as her mood.

She finally reaches the seventh floor, after what feels like hours. While she fishes out her keys, she laments her life further. She misses kind neighbours, people that would smile when they saw you in the hall and make conversation in the elevator. Here, in the big city, no one makes eye contact and if you happen to be in the elevator with another person, you’d better avert your eyes to your phone as quickly as possible.

Kara finally finds her keys and unlocks her door, the jiggle needed to get the key to turn coming naturally to her by now. She kicks off her shoes, takes off her jacket and drops unceremoniously down on her couch. As small and vandalized as the elevator is, her apartment isn’t half bad. It’s small, sure, but it’s been sufficiently modernized and she’s made it quite cozy. Kara gets up to retrieve some leftover Chinese from the fridge before sitting back down and grabbing her TV remote. She tunes into the news, optimistically trying to stay up to date with the current events, just in case she actually gets assigned something good tomorrow.

It’s high time for something to change. It’s time for the hook to hit and this black and white melancholy to explode into colour and a happy beat.

***

She’s just settling in for her long elevator ride downstairs, popping her earphones in and pressing play, when a pale arm stops the door from closing. Kara readies herself to avoid eye contact, as per usual, when the other occupant catches her eye. She smiles instinctively.

It’s her.

“It’s you!” she says happily, and the other girl smiles.

“Bus girl,” she replies, her eyes sparkling.

“It’s, uh, Kara. Kara Danvers,” Kara says, sticking out her hand.

“Lena.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, uh, officially, I mean.”

“Likewise.”

Lena seems nervous, subdued, but Kara doesn’t want to push. Still, it feels rude not to talk, so she settles on what she thinks is a safe topic.

“You just move in?” she asks, leaning casually against the wall. When she looks to her left after taking out her earphones, Lena’s got her arms folded and she’s pulling into herself, as if trying to make herself smaller.  _Oh, maybe not a safe topic._

The extended silence gives her the chance to take Lena in. She’s dressed differently than on the bus, professionally, in a nice dress, her make up impeccable, her heels bringing her to the same height as Kara. She’s beautiful, and Kara gets distracted for a second. Just as she’s about to shift to something else, Lena answers. “Yeah, just yesterday, actually. Charming, uh, art work you’ve got here.”

Kara’s struck by that slight accent again, and laughs. “What, you’re not a fan of phallic art?”

Lena grins. “Not really a fan of phallic anything, really.”

Kara laughs out loud at that, and it gets Lena to uncross her arms. “Me neither,” she chuckles as the elevator comes to a stop. They exit the building together, where Lena vaguely gestures towards a car on the curb.

“That’s my ride,” she says, and Kara looks over to recognize the woman from the morning Lena got off the bus. She feels a pang of something like disappointment in her chest.  _I guess they’re still together._ She tries not to think about why that might disappoint her.

“Have a good day,” she says, softly touching Lena’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Kara,” she says softly, “I appreciate it.”

She walks over to the waiting car, kissing the other woman’s cheek when she gets in. She turns around and waves at Kara with a small smile before they drive off. Kara lifts her hand in response before she turns around to head to work.

***

 Kara’s the one who catches Lena in the elevator that night. They’re both a little more worn out, hair a little less perfect, and when Lena sees it’s just Kara, she kneels slightly and takes off her shoes. Kara grins – the fact that Lena feels comfortable enough to do that fills her with warmth. She has to remind herself that Lena’s in a relationship before she lets out a flirty  _We have to stop meeting like this._

“You don’t mind, do you?” Lena asks, “I figure, you’ve seen me at two in the morning on a bus, barefoot in an elevator is fine, right?”

“Of course,” Kara says, and then she does something rash. “Hey, I was thinking of getting some pizza tonight, watching a Disney movie or something. You want to join me?”

“That sounds like exactly what I need,” Lena says, “Did you have a tough day, too?”

“Yeah,” Kara replies, rolling her eyes. “So, I’m a reporter, and you know the whole Luthor Corp scandal? My boss was all messed up today because the heir to the company keeps denying him interviews. Her assistant doesn’t even answer his calls anymore, and it all just put him in a really bad mood. He’s got everybody brainstorming ideas to get to her. Well, everyone except me. That’s good, though, because I kind of get it. If my mom and brother were under investigation, the last thing I’d want is to talk to the press. He also keeps implying that she’s somehow guilty by association, which, what kind of proof does he have? Lena Luthor hasn’t done anything to – “

When Lena flinches away from her at the name, a million things happen in Kara’s head at once. First, she thinks her almost angry rambling is crossing the line into angry, and then she gets a good look at Lena’s eyes when she goes to apologize, and the fear and sadness and pure  _despondency_ there makes it all click together.

“Oh God, you’re  _her._ You’re that Lena. Lena Luthor. Oh, God.”

Lena shrugs, gives her a small smile. “Yeah.”

“God, I’m sorry for going off like that, Lena.”

“Don’t worry about it, I know what people say about me, my family. Everyone’s got an opinion, especially of me right now. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Lena looks so  _sad,_ and all Kara wants is to reach out and hug her. She really looks like she needs it. Kara can’t believe she’s messed up this friendship before it’s even started.

“Lena, I – “

“It’s okay, Kara, you don’t have to. I won’t feel – I don’t expect you to still – I don’t have to come over. You don’t – “

“I pride myself on judging people on their own merits. I’d really like it if you came over for pizza and a movie. And I won’t be telling my boss that I know Lena Luth- you. My personal life is personal.”

“Really?” Lena looks hopeful, and Kara gives her a reassuring smile.

“Yeah. I’d like to get to know you. I think we could be friends.”

“I think so too,” Lena says with a smile, “Let me just go change into something less business woman and more neighbour. I’ll be right over.”

Kara nods and takes out her phone as the elevator stops. “I’ll order the pizza.”

***

They become quick friends.

That first night, Lena shows up at Kara’s door in a soft sweatshirt and leggings, fluffy socks on her feet, and Kara has to repeat the mantra  _she has a girlfriend_ in her head several times before the food even arrives. But she’s nothing if not respectful, and so she doesn’t flirt, keeps a respectable distance between them, and offers all the comfort she can. They talk about everything and nothing – Lena’s family doesn’t come up again, but Kara learns that Lena majored in engineering and business in college, that she likes mushrooms on her pizza ( _ew_ ) and that her favourite Disney movie is Tangled, because of the horse. She tells Lena about her job, the article that got her noticed by Cat Grant, and her own years in college.

“You did  _what?_ ”

“I promise, it wasn’t even on purpose, I had no idea there was some competition to steal the statue! I just saw the guys stealing it, and I have self-defence training, so I stopped them? And then when I went to campus security, they were like… are you  _new?”_

Lena eats pizza in the most prim and proper way Kara has ever seen, taking small, neat bites and dabbing at her lips with a napkin after every bite. It makes Kara giggle, and when Lena sends her a confused look, she tells her exactly why she’s laughing. It results in Lena sticking her tongue out at her, and Kara’s pretty sure the image of Lena Luthor snuggled up on her couch, sticking her tongue out with a piece of pizza in her hand, is going to be with her for the rest of her life.

Eventually, Lena mentions that she should go home and get to bed. She hesitates in Kara’s front door, though, her sweater sleeves pulled down over her hands, her arms wrapped around herself. Kara leans against the wall, giving Lena the space to say whatever it is she wants to say without pushing. She sends her an encouraging smile.

“I just… Thank you, Kara. This was exactly what I needed tonight.”

“It’s my pleasure. Listen, Lena,” she says, stepping slightly more into Lena’s space. Lena leans almost imperceptibly closer to her. “I want you to know, when we hang out like this, we’re just Kara and Lena. I’m not a reporter and you’re not a Luthor. We’re neighbours, becoming friends, and you can talk to me without worrying that it will end up somewhere it shouldn’t, okay?”

Lena smiles softly back.

“Thank you, Kara. Good night.”

“Good night, Lena.”

***

Kara finds out the next day at work that all Luthor Corp’s assets have been frozen, including most of the family’s money. She guesses that explains why Lena’s living in her shitty building. What she doesn’t expect, though, is for Lena to tell her herself why she moved just two nights later, over coffee and another movie.

“A lot of our employees lost a lot because of the whole… scandal. So, I, uh, I sold a lot of the company’s properties when I became CEO, and distributed the money to those who lost the most. It’s why I moved, I sold the building I was living in, too. It just seemed like the right thing to do.”

She shrugs it off and continues with a different subject, but Kara’s left in awe of this woman, so young but with so much of the world on her shoulders.

She has to remind herself, again, of the beautiful woman who picks Lena up for work every morning. A woman she’s seen Lena kiss.

_Lena has a girlfriend._

***

Kara’s just winding down a story about some dumb thing her and Alex did as kids, and how much trouble they got into, when Lena opens up about her brother for the first time. They’re a few weeks into their new friendship, having takeout and wine on Kara’s couch in what has become a twice-weekly tradition.

“I still love him.”

It’s said so softly that Kara almost misses it, but she doesn’t, and when she looks over at Lena, her friend looks terrified that she’s going to be judged.

“Lex, I mean. I know he did horrible things, embezzled millions, ruined so many people’s lives – damn, I’m left cleaning up the mess he made. But at the end of the day, he’s my brother. He was the one who made me feel welcome when I was first adopted, and I just… I guess I miss what we were, and what we could’ve been, you know?”

Kara can’t help herself, she scoots a little closer to Lena on the couch. “I completely understand, Lena. Hating what your brother did isn’t the same as hating him. I get it.”

Lena leans her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

***

Snapper yells at her when a photo of her and Lena ends up in some gossip rag one day, about a month and a half after she meets Lena, after they just ran to the grocery store the night before when they decided they needed ice cream to go with their  _How To Train Your Dragon_ marathon. The headline doesn’t identify her, it just screams “Lena Luthor spotted out on the town!”

(Which makes zero sense, because they are both clearly not dressed for a night out, least of all Lena in her sweatpants, Uggs, MIT sweater and messy bun. Kara thought she looked adorable, but definitely not ready for the club. Kara thinks Lena looks gorgeous in anything, but that’s not the point right now.)

But Snapper, of course, keeps a close eye on any and all media outlets,  _especially_ for anything on Lena Luthor, since he’s still not managed to get an interview with her. He recognizes Kara immediately, and he’s absolutely livid.

“Ponytail!”

Kara sits up at her cubicle at the sound of her nickname, looking up to find her boss storming towards her desk.

“Yes, sir?”

“You  _know_ Lena Luthor?!”

“… Yes?”

“And you didn’t think this was important information?”

She gulps, but stands her ground.

“I prefer to keep my personal life personal, sir.”

“You have an  _in_ with someone we have been trying to reach for  _months_ and you failed to  _mention_ this?!”

She stands firm that this is one personal relationship she will not manipulate for the job, and Snapper, fuming, practically drags her to Cat’s office. Cat dismisses him after he explains (more like rants, in Kara’s humble opinion) the situation to him, assuring him that she will deal with Kara.

She spends a few long minutes just looking at Kara. Kara tries very hard not to wilt under her gaze. She will not hurt Lena. Not for this job, not for anything.

“This speaks to a very low level of self-preservation, you know,” Cat finally says, her arms crossed across her chest as she leans back against her desk. Kara simply nods, because it’s true. She’s been known to put others before herself, it’s not a surprise to her.

“But,” Cat continues, “it also speaks to a very high level of integrity, which,” she shrugs. “I can definitely work with.”

***

The day Lena’s mother and brother both get sentenced to twenty years in prison, Kara doesn’t hear from Lena at all. She guesses it makes sense, she’d probably be avoiding her phone, too. But she’s worried about her friend, and around nine that evening she can’t take it anymore. She exits her apartment with the intention to go over to Lena’s, to at least see if she needs anything, but when she turns in that direction, she just catches Lena melting into the arms of her girlfriend. The taller woman holds her for a long moment, rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. When they part, Lena takes her hand and pulls her into her apartment.

Kara feels a hollow ache in her chest, and it forces her to confront just how hard she’s fallen for Lena in the last two months, despite her best efforts.

It’s the hug that gets her. She’s yet to hug Lena, just because she’d been worried that if she initiated too much physical contact, she wouldn’t be able to stop. She’s usually a very touchy person, even with new friends, but she’d just felt that with Lena it’d be a slippery slope. But seeing the way Lena just  _melted_ into this other woman, it just… hurt Kara in a way she can’t explain. She wants to be there for Lena so badly, in whatever way she needs, but just how is she supposed to do that when she’s so afraid of how much she feels for her friend?

***

Lena knocks on her door the next night.

“Can I come in?” she asks softly as soon as Kara opens the door. Kara nods and holds open the door for her, closing it behind them before leading the way to the kitchen, where she switches on the kettle to make them some tea. Lena leans against the counter, holding herself in the way she always seems to be. As if she’s protecting herself from the world. (Kara wishes she could protect her.)

“So,” Lena starts, “I wanted to apologize for not answering your texts and messages yesterday. It was a bit of a day for me.” She smiles sadly, and Kara moves to stand across from her, leaning against the opposite counter.

“That’s alright, I’m just glad you’re okay. I was coming to check on you last night, but I saw you had company,” Kara says, forcing herself to smile, even though she feels that dull ache in her chest get worse at the thought of the way Lena had hugged her.

“Yeah, that was Sam. We grew up together, she… she’s always been a comfort in the tough times.”

“I’m glad you had someone to help you through it.”

“Me too,” Lena smiles. The kettle clicks off, and Kara turns around to make the tea, the moment broken.

Kara doesn’t want to be too dramatic, but it feels like her heart is broken, too. The look on Lena’s face when she spoke about Sam makes it obvious – she’s in love.

She hands Lena her tea and they make their way to the couch. They spend the night as they have so many before it – and Kara hopes and hopes and hopes that one day this will be enough for her.

That this dull ache will eventually go away.

***

Kara wakes up the next morning with a kink in her neck and Lena’s head in her lap, one of her friend’s hands holding tightly to her sleep shirt.

She’s  _so_  screwed.

***

Alex calls her excitedly about two weeks later.

“Guess what!” she practically shouts over the phone.

“You got promoted?” Kara ventures, trying to think of any reason her usually stoic sister could be this giddy.

“Nope! You remember that woman I’ve been seeing?”

“Yeah?” Kara says. Alex had been seeing someone new for about a month, but had been very secretive about it. Kara doesn’t even know the woman’s name.

“She asked me to be her girlfriend! It’s official!”

A smile spreads unbidden across Kara’s face. As messed up as her own life is, she’s  _so_ happy for her sister.

“Alex! That’s great! Does this mean I finally get to meet her?”

She can practically  _hear_ Alex blush.

“Yeah. Something lowkey, though. How about dinner at your place on Friday?”

“It’s a date,” Kara says, and Alex actually  _giggles._

This woman must really be something.

***

There’s knock on her door, and Kara wipes her hands on a rag in her kitchen before walking over. She takes a deep breath, and plasters a smile on her face before throwing the door open. Time to be happy for her sister, even if her own heart still feels like it’s in pieces. And the feeling only gets worse every time she spends time with Lena.

“Kara!” her sister exclaims, dragging her girlfriend into the apartment behind her. “This is my girlfriend, S-“

“Sam?” Kara interrupts her. She can hardly believe her own eyes, because before her, holding her sister’s hand and smiling nervously, is Sam. As in the woman she’s sure is Lena’s girlfriend.

“Yeah,” Alex nods, confused. “How did you know?”

Kara just gapes. This makes no sense. Alex has been seeing Sam for over a month, but she saw Sam over at Lena’s just two weeks ago. This has to mean Sam and Lena aren’t dating, right? Hope sparks in her chest. Unless… is Sam cheating on Lena with Alex? Could the world really be that small? If this woman is cheating on Lena with Kara’s sister, she’s going to have whole lot of angry Kara to deal with very soon. But how to find out? She’s not about to accuse her sister’s new girlfriend of being a cheater  _in front_ of said sister.

Kara gets a ridiculous idea.

“I’ll just – I have to go somewhere, really quick. Help yourselves, Alex, you know where everything is. I’ll – I’ll be back.”

With that, she’s out of the still open door and sprinting down the hall to Lena’s. She knocks, and keeps knocking, and just when she thinks that maybe Lena isn’t home, the door opens to reveal her friend. And, oh God, Lena’s in fluffy pajamas and her hair’s all mussed and her eyes are barely open.

She’s adorable and Kara can’t help the smile that stretches across her face.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Obviously,” Lena grumbles, though affectionately, and damn. Kara’s so in love with her. “What do you need? Is everything okay?”

And Kara can’t help it, it’s a combination of the way Lena’s looking at her right now, all sleepy but still worried, and the absolute mess that her thoughts are, so she just blurts it out.

“Lena, are you single?”

Lena looks at her confusedly for a second. “Yes? Kara, you know this, why – “

But Kara’s already kissing her. It barely lasts a second before Kara’s pulling back, having felt Lena stiffen at the contact.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, that was totally inappropriate. Just because you’re single doesn’t mean you want to kiss  _me_ and – “

“Kara,” Lena interrupts, placing a single finger over Kara’s lips. “I  _do_ want to kiss you.”

Kara feels her smile go all goofy, feels her eyes fill with affection.

“But first I need you to explain what the hell is going on,” she says, softly taking Kara’s hands in hers.

Kara sighs.

“I thought you and Sam were dating. I saw you, when you got off the bus that first day we met, run into her arms and – and you guys kissed. And then the day we met here, she picked you up in her car and you kissed her cheek and I just assumed you were still together. I’ve been – I’ve been falling for you  _so_ hard, Lena, but I tried to hide it because I thought you were in a relationship.”

Lena gapes, but pulls Kara slightly closer. “You’re very good at hiding your feelings. I thought you weren’t interested.”

Their sudden proximity makes Kara gulp, and her eyes flit down to Lena’s lips. Their kiss may have been short, but it’s still seared into Kara’s memory. And she really wants to do it again. “I was just trying to respect your relationship.”

Lena smiles. “Sam and I are just friends. Now, I mean. We  _were_  dating when you and I met on that bus. But shortly after that we realized we were better off as friends. We were best friends for a long time before we dated, so it wasn’t hard to go back to that.”

Kara does the pulling closer this time. “That… is a real relief to hear.” She leans in to kiss Lena again, but Lena pulls back just before their lips touch.

“Wait, how did you figure it out?”

“My sister… brought her new girlfriend over to introduce to me tonight.”

“No.”

“Yes. It’s Sam. So that had to mean that she wasn’t dating you, or she was a cheater, in which case I would deck her, but I couldn’t exactly accuse her in front of Alex, because what if she was innocent?”

“So you came over to wake me up instead?”

“… Yeah.”

“Good plan.”

“Lena,” Kara breathes.

“Yes, darling?”

“Are you going to let me kiss you again? Because I really, really want to.”

Lena’s left hand comes up to firmly cup the back of Kara’s neck. She reaches up on her tip toes to reply against Kara’s lips.

“Please do.”

Kara obliges.

***

A clearing of throats pulls them apart, who knows how much longer. All Kara can feel, even when she pulls away, is the firm pressure of Lena’s lips on hers, the magical feeling of her tongue in her mouth, her body pressed against hers. All she can see are Lena’s eyes, greener than ever, her lips, slightly swollen, her hair, now even more messed up due to Kara’s eager hands. And all she can hear is her own heartbeat, which is totally, completely out of control.

“Care to explain?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow at Kara and Lena, Sam next to her with a similar expression.

Kara gapes like a fish out of water, but Lena, ever the composed business woman, settles into her side like it’s the most natural thing in the world before replying.

“Let’s see. Turns out that the cute neighbour I’ve been gushing to Sam about, and the adorable cop she’s been gushing to me about are sisters. Kara, here, thought Sam and I were dating until you showed up with her on your arm. At which point Kara took it upon herself to find out if I was available. Which I was. Then we got… slightly distracted.”

She’s met with three blushing faces.

“I think I got everything. But if everyone wants to come inside, we can open a bottle of wine and discuss it further. Sound like a plan?”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, validating feedback helps me feel alive!
> 
> My Tumblr is @bi-genius :)


End file.
